Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/WaveDivisionMultiplexer
Hi! Wave here, and I'm applying for VCORC. I applied for rollback a short while ago, and I figured I might as well apply for VCORC. I'd like the rights so that I can help the admins and well, 414 with awful pastas that need work. I know how to rollback bad edits, move pages, delete them, etc. I'll be editing a lot after my exams (which would last for about 2 weeks) are over, and I'd be editing anyway. Requirements: 500 edits, 200 on articles. Must be active on the wiki for four months. Must know how to rollback (it's in the history) Must know how to block users. (spam: 3 days, vandalism:a week; although I fear I'm a bit lenient when it comes to blocking) Deleting pages. (Next to edit) Categorise pages. (I don't add categories unnecessarily, and I remove some if required) Wiki layout. (I have to admit, I had a few doubts but they are cleared now.) That's all I have to say, really. State your opinion below. Kind of a little bit too soon. But, meh, we do need the help we can possibly get. 14:16, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure of the extent of your actual actions in the editing area. You do meet the requirements, but you said it yourself: you'll edit after the exams. I suppose it could work, but maaaybe you could try to get the powers themselves after you're done with the exams. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:05, March 8, 2014 (UTC) On the fence with this too. Although I think you're a decent editor, I just don't think I've seen enough ''of what you can do. Mystreve (talk) 16:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Edit: Just re-voted for a "yes". 414 and I could use the help. Just make sure (assuming you get the position), that you comb through a story carefully before you delete it. :Mystreve (talk) 16:56, March 15, 2014 (UTC) I would go neutral, but we need the help. I think that you're qualified enough that it could work out. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 18:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Per Callie and Fatal. Jacket Michael -Want to compliment/insult/flirt with me? Leave a message here!- 19:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Per Fatal. We definitely need all the help we can get when it comes to editing stuff on the wiki, especially since we're putting far more time and effort into the nomination and promotion of chat mods than into the wiki itself. 414:error not found 08:27, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hope you get it. All is not well. It is time. (talk) 11:25, March 9, 2014 (UTC) sure. wave is really good a editing and stuff. i dont see why not Basitsnake (talk) 14:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC) We need more VCROC, I hope you get the position. 12:54, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :This is still up? -Wave : Per what everyone said above '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 08:02, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Bumping, because this app has been here ''way too long and I know Wave has the chops to help out. Her edit count has gone quite higher since the original post too. Mystreve (talk) 01:19, April 3, 2014 (UTC) THIS APP IS CAUGHT IN LIMBO! Are you happy now?! (talk) 06:49, April 11, 2014 (UTC)